


Beholden

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Mary Morstan, Awesome Molly Hooper, Drama & Romance, F/M, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: After spending some years together in the British colony of Plymouth in the Caribbean, Molly Hooper has long ago fallen in love with Sherlock Holmes. Receiving the shocking news that he is returning to England is terrible enough, but the reason for his return is even worse. Unable to face losing him forever, Molly takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 110
Kudos: 137
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elennemigo gave me a lovely prompt for Molly being the one to try and stop Sherlock from getting married. I was very happy to write this for her since she recently helped me out with a couple of visuals for my tumblr account. El, I hope you like where I take this, and I hope everyone else enjoys as well! ❤️

Molly Hooper opened the door of her home, stepping outside and switching the sign on the window to indicate that the apothecary was open for business. She drank in the bracing air coming off the sea and picked up the newspaper that had been left for her, reading the date, which always gave her a little laugh.  _ 21, March,1767, _ which was nearly two months ago. Perhaps it was somewhat pointless to keep up with news which was so long past, but it did warm her heart just a little. She’d been in Plymouth on the island of Montserrat for over three years, and although she had quickly become accustomed to it, England had still been her home for all the earlier years of her life.

But this was her home and her life now, and she was content.

In a way, it felt to her like yesterday that she’d boarded that frightening ship with her father, setting out to establish an apothecary in the Plymouth colony. Uprooting their entire lives had been a whirlwind in itself, but that voyage had ended up being its own life changing experience. For one thing, it was where she’d first made the acquaintance of Sherlock Holmes, and Dr John Watson.

If she had known then, traveling to this new place, that she would be alone less than a year after her arrival, she surely never would have come. Her brave and selfless father had worked to save so many when malaria swept through the colony, but in the end, he could not be saved.

Molly went back inside and tied an apron around her waist, setting out some clean bottles to be filled with medicine and herbs. She smiled to herself, taking care not to knock over the bottles on her counter which belonged to someone else.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson had become a friend to her and her father even before their arrival in Plymouth, particularly due to the dramatic circumstances of the voyage. But even once settled in, they were nothing but supportive and kind. Dr Watson worked closely with Molly’s father, and Sherlock...well, he seemed pleased simply to be near to anything regarding science and medicine. The both of them, as well as others, had been invaluable in helping Molly back on her feet after her father’s death. She largely credited them with the fact that she was able to stay, maintain the apothecary, and establish herself permanently, despite being alone. Sherlock in particular had been a friend to her during these years.

Molly had long ago stopped trying to fool herself. She knew very well that she loved the man with all her heart and soul. The times she spent with him were the highlight of her life here. Of course she’d learned to have fulfillment in her work and strength within herself, but the warmth in her heart certainly came from Sherlock Holmes. 

So of course, when Molly glanced out the window that morning and saw the man himself coming up the walkway along with John Watson, she felt sure to have a pleasant start to the day.

“Mr Holmes!” Molly exclaimed happily, standing from her desk as he walked into the apothecary along with Dr John Watson. “I had not expected you this early today, but I do have the specimens you requested that I save, so if you’d like to-“

“Thank you, Miss Hooper, but that won’t be necessary. We have come by for a very different purpose and cannot stay long,” Sherlock cut in, a seriousness to his tone that immediately put Molly on edge.

Dr Watson cleared his throat. “This is rather sudden of course, but Mr Holmes and I are setting out to London again. This very day, as it happens.”

Molly’s jaw fell slack in silent shock for a moment. “My goodness...that is sudden.”

“Be assured, I plan to return in perhaps six months,” John added. “I would not want you to feel overwhelmed here on your own, being the only doctor to serve the colony.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Molly smiled. “Yes, that does comfort me, Dr Watson. I am so glad to hear you’ll both be returning in some months.”

John exchanged a conspicuous glance with Sherlock before giving Molly a tight smile, leaving a small notebook on the counter before her. 

“Miss Hooper, I look forward to seeing you again as soon as I’m able, and I know you’ll do an admirable job on your own in the meantime. Here are notes that I have left for you regarding current patients and their treatments. I wish you the very best of luck. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just be outside.”

Sherlock gave him a little nod. “Yes, Watson, I’ll be out shortly.”

The room fell silent for a moment as Dr Watson exited the shop and the door shut behind him. Finally, Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back and stepped closer towards her desk.

“What is the matter?” Molly questioned, beginning to feel very sure something was wrong.

“I’ve recently been informed, in no uncertain terms, that my stay here in the colonies has been too long,” Sherlock began, not seeming to answer her question at first. “The fact that I have stayed here for three years has apparently tested my family’s patience. It is my brother who is arriving today to escort myself and Dr Watson back to London.”

“I see,” she replied quietly. “Of course they would not want to be without you for too long. But I am pleased to hear we will not have to be without you for too very long here either.”

Sherlock’s lips pressed together tightly, as if hesitating to allow his answer to escape. Once he did answer, she wished she hadn’t heard it.

“Watson is returning, Miss Hooper. I am not.”

“Th-that cannot be.” Molly laughed nervously, beginning to think this was some sort of bad dream. “Do you mean to say, you are truly never returning? Why ever not?”

He drew a long breath and released it slowly, pacing a bit in the small room. “Because...I am to be married.”

As casually as she could manage it, Molly leaned back and gripped the edge of her desk in an effort to keep herself upright. She was certainly not the fainting sort, but the shock of this news was such that she felt nearly knocked off her feet. 

“Married,” Molly echoed softly, unable to hide the awe in her voice. “I see.”

“I have not known for long,” Sherlock explained, picking up some shells on the window sill and examining them as he moved about the room. “It was just recently decided. Apparently I am to  _ settle down _ and  _ start my life _ ,” he sneered.

“You are...not pleased with the match?” Molly asked, unsure what she hoped the answer to be.

“I am somewhat indifferent to the idea of marriage itself, but I can hardly approve of this particular match, seeing as I’ve never met the woman. I’ve only been told that she is from an excellent family and is widely regarded as one of the most beautiful women in all of London.”

Of course she is, Molly thought glumly. He turned to face her again, as if reading her thoughts.

“But those things hold little or no meaning for me.”

She couldn’t tell why he would make such a specification, but something about the statement gave her some comfort. Precious little though, seeing as it didn’t seem to change the eventual outcome. 

“Can you not appeal to your family and decline the arrangement?” Molly questioned, becoming a bit more desperate. “That is, if you are not agreeable.”

Sherlock let out a little huff. “Oh I imagine my family, and particularly my brother care little about whether I am agreeable or not. This is likely a political and social move. Sentiment, or lack thereof, is not a factor.”

“It should be!” Molly’s voice had climbed a bit higher than she intended.

Sherlock froze a few paces from her, eyes watching her intently after her impassioned declaration. She watched him swallow thickly as he took a step closer.

“I am sorry to go,” he said, his voice gentler then. “I thought you should know.”

Molly felt a tightness in her throat and her eyes began to prickle. She prayed not to start crying. This was all bad enough without the possibility of breaking down in front of him. She was angry for him and for the injustice of it all, but she didn’t know if she wanted to put her own broken heart on display.

“And I will be very sorry to see you go,” she managed, barely keeping her voice steady.

Sherlock hesitated before speaking again. “I’m very grateful for all you’ve done for me during my time spent here. I have...learned a great deal.”

Molly nodded. “It’s been my pleasure. And your support to my father’s apothecary -my apothecary- has been very much appreciated, Mr Holmes. I will always be grateful as well...always.”

He stayed frozen, eyes locked to hers, and Molly saw his foot take a step to advance even closer. But just as quickly, he stepped back again, staying put and instead extending his hand. 

Molly sucked in a breath as she accepted the offer, placing her hand in his and watching as he lifted it and leaned down. For all too brief a moment she was graced with the feel of his lips against her skin, and then he pulled back and let her go, leaving her with only the memory seared into the back of her hand. She thought her heart might burst from her chest at the realization that this was the first and last time she’d feel the touch of this man’s lips.

“I’m afraid Watson and I are expected at the docks. My brother’s ship could be arriving at any moment.”

Molly gave him a quick smile, blinking in an attempt to dry any collecting moisture. “Then I suppose there is nothing left but for me to wish you a very safe voyage, Mr Holmes. I do hope we can someday meet again.”

“As do I, Miss Hooper,” he replied in a whisper that broke her heart in two. 

Sherlock tipped his head slightly, and after one more breath of hesitation between them both, he turned and was gone.

Just like that, and she’d lost him forever.

* * *

Sherlock marched briskly out of the little house, straightening his jacket and squaring his shoulders in a conscious effort to maintain composure. John hopped up from where he sat in waiting nearby and fell in step with him as they headed to the road.

“So, how did that go?”

Sherlock kept his eyes fixed ahead. “As well as can be expected, I should think.”

John glanced back for a moment as they kept walking, then shook his head. “Poor woman. I am sorry for her.”

“Miss Hooper is doing very well for herself now,” Sherlock countered instantly. “Her services have been nicely reestablished since her father’s death last year, and I imagine that she’ll be able to continue supporting herself as long as she chooses. She is certainly not to be pitied.” 

“That is not why I am sorry for her, Holmes.” John’s voice had gained a notable edge. “And I am sorry for you as well.”

Sherlock turned to meet his friend’s pointed gaze.

“I am sorry for this whole business,” John added. “And for the  _ both _ of you. And I beg you not to try my patience by feigning ignorance. You know my meaning very well, and no amount of arguing will convince me I’m wrong.”

John marched on ahead then, leaving Sherlock lagging behind in their walk to the docks. Away from the sight of his friend, Sherlock allowed his expression to fall in pure and undeniable sadness. 

He spared just a moment to stop and turn, looking for one last time at the little house that had come to feel almost like a second home to him. He thought it likely he’d never see it again, so it seemed right to commit it to memory. He had no need to do such a thing for the woman inside the house.

_ She _ had been permanently etched into mind long, long ago.

* * *

Molly sniffled loudly, grabbing her handkerchief again and mopping at her nose and eyes as her cat Toby wound around her legs. Her head was beginning to ache as the rest of the day wore on and her tears kept returning over and over. 

Perhaps Sherlock Holmes hadn’t truly been hers, but the loss of him was still terribly deep, and it made her realize just how much she’d come to love him.

Her mind was currently flooded with the memories of many an evening spent pouring over textbooks or examining samples Molly had saved just for them. She blushed a little to remember the way they’d often sat huddled around the light of a candle, unwilling to halt their research and say goodnight. And those moments hadn’t just been enjoyable, they had saved her sanity after losing her father. Sherlock was there for her when few others were. 

She couldn’t believe it was all over now. And she also couldn’t believe that this man she cared for so deeply was being forced to start a life that he didn’t choose for himself. She hated the thought of it, but felt so incredibly powerless. She was just one person, one woman. The matter was settled and as good as done, so what could she do to change any of it? Besides, by now Sherlock was far out on the open water, quite literally out of her reach.

Molly’s sat bolt upright at her desk, making poor Toby jump as she was very suddenly stuck with an idea. It was madness, absolute madness...but it also might be her only chance. It might be Sherlock’s only chance. And if there was even a sliver of hope, Molly knew she had to take it.

Realizing she hadn’t a moment to lose, she was soon rushing out of her home, unsure of when she’d return as she flung her cloak around her shoulders and hurried down the road toward the docks. Daylight was fading, but if she remembered correctly, the ship in question should still be at anchor. 

Someone had once told Molly that they owed her their life, and of course she would ask for no such thing in return. But she  _ was _ about to ask for a  _ very _ large favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is not the end of the tale! I’m estimating 3 parts for this, and hopefully ch 2 will be posted some time next week. ALL the thanks to Lexie who has helped a lot with plotting this one out! Please let me know what you think so far, I’d love to hear from you guys. 😉


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2 probably wouldn’t have taken me this long, but yknow...Covid. :/ but anyway! This is a pirate AU after all, so are we ready to meet some pirates? Well then, read on, friends! :D

**3 Years Earlier**

Sherlock and John exchanged a concerned look as themselves and the other passengers were ushered to one side of the ship, swords and guns pointed directly at them. 

“Is there anything we can do, do you think?” John muttered to him.

“I should think not,” Sherlock replied quietly. “Captain Magnussen is not one to take prisoners, particularly ones of little consequence. He may spare a select few, including you and I, just for the sake of leverage and connections for his own personal gain, but the rest of the passengers…”

He glanced over in the small crowd, his eyes meeting Miss Molly Hooper’s, who was clinging to her father’s arm, her stance one of protection as opposed to cowering. But there was still terror in her big, brown eyes.

“The rest of the passengers will likely be killed or thrown overboard to die slowly at sea,” Sherlock finished, a knot quickly forming in his stomach.

“Good God.”

Sherlock had to agree. God may just be their only hope at the moment. They’d been completely and suddenly overtaken by the  _ Appledore _ , and the crew of this sort of passenger vessel was hardly prepared for defending themselves against this level of attack.

They were frustratingly close to Montserrat too, less than a day remaining he estimated. It was a shame to have their journey come to this sort of end after such a long way. 

His gaze was drawn to Miss Hooper once again, now looking elsewhere and softly speaking to her father.

He didn’t wish any of the innocent passengers to come to harm of course, but this past few weeks on the open sea, having made this kind woman and her father’s acquaintance had left an admittedly deep impression. She was a singular woman, the sort he didn’t have the pleasure to meet often. He hadn’t known her for long, but he couldn’t help feeling that if anything should happen to her he’d never forgive himself.

“Captain!” one of the pirates called out. “A ship is approaching on the starboard side!”

Sherlock watched carefully as the sinister pirate Captain peered toward the horizon, seeing what his crew had told him. 

“It’s  _ her _ ,” he said simply. “We must be ready.”

John made a face at Sherlock. “Her who?”

“I suppose we’re about to find out,” he replied, giving Molly a small nod of encouragement. He didn’t know who was coming, but he felt very sure that anyone was better than the crew of the  _ Appledore _ .

Magnussen grew more and more agitated as this new ship approached rapidly, ordering his crew to prepare and to watch the hostages. And then, like a crack of lightning, a voice echoed through the air.

“Magnussen! These are  _ my _ waters! I’ve warned you not to come here!”

The Captain grinned almost maniacally, calling back, “I am a businessman, a Captain like yourself! Surely you cannot fault me for that!”

“I can and I will!” the woman’s voice replied. “I will take this ship along with yours if you do not leave these waters immediately!”

Magnussen clicked his tongue. “Oh, but you are a wonderfully bad...bad girl. I should hate to have to kill you.”

“Watson,” Sherlock whispered, leaning down. “Do you have your pistol still hidden in your jacket?”

The doctor carefully kept his expression as neutral as he could manage. “Yes, but what in God’s name do you intend to do with it?” 

“Would you believe I haven’t decided yet?”

John let out a little laugh. “I do indeed, Holmes. Perhaps you’ll be good enough to tell me when you decide?”

Sherlock continued to survey the situation as the crew of this other ship prepared to board as well. “I make no promises.”

Only moments later, the passenger ship turned into complete mayhem as the other pirate captain and a few of her crew came aboard with swords drawn. 

John Watson’s eyes went wide and he gave Sherlock a little nudge. “Is that the... _ Captain _ ?”

Sherlock smiled, following John’s gaze. “Yes, Watson, I believe she is.”

“My crew is taking the  _ Appledore _ as we speak,” the pirate Captain announced confidently. “There is still time for you to surrender and save your ship. But this one, and it’s passengers, is mine.”

Magnussen laughed. “That hardly seems like a fair trade! I cannot possibly leave empty handed.”

The woman pointed her sword directly at him. “You will if you’d like to leave with your life.”

Something shifted in Magnussen’s demeanor, something truly frightening. “You are rather outnumbered here, with most of your crew on my ship. I seem to have the advantage, and I have certainly beaten you before, haven’t I?”

Sherlock saw the female captain’s expression flinch just slightly. Magnussen did frighten her, and he may be right about having the upper hand. Perhaps it wasn’t the wisest course for this other pirate to send most of her crew to take over the other ship.

But perhaps he could turn the tides. 

“You will suffer the same fate as these passengers,” Magnussen continued taunting. “My crew and I will walk off this ship and watch it burn as I sail away. That is the only arrangement I will settle for!”

“Captain Magnussen!”

All eyes turned to Sherlock as he addressed the man and caught the attention of his cruel, dead eyes. 

“Mr Holmes, isn’t it?” Magnussen questioned. “Your family makes you part of the more valuable spoils of this ship.”

“Holmes, what are you doing?” John hissed, but Sherlock ignored him, continuing to address Magnussen instead. 

“Will you negotiate the safe release of these passengers?” 

Magnussen pursed his lips in mock consideration before smiling. “No, I will not.”

“There is nothing I can offer to persuade you?” 

Magnussen only laughed. “You cannot win today, Mr Holmes, not any more than the lovely Captain can.”

Sherlock glanced at the passengers, including Molly’s wide and horrified brown eyes. There was a question in them, and a part of him hated to provide her with the answer. But he was quickly beginning to feel that there was no other way out. 

In the space of a breath, Sherlock reached into John’s jacket pocket, grabbing the pistol and pointing it directly at Captain Magnussen’s head without hesitation. By the time the towering Captain realized what he was looking at, there was a bullet lodged in his brain.

Complete chaos erupted and screams from passengers echoed as Magnussen’s body hit the ship’s deck, and the female captain and her crew took the opportunity to spring into action. Some of Magnussen’s crew immediately abandoned ship to return to their own, but fighting also broke out with others and Sherlock felt himself being pushed one way and another, keeping the pistol in his hands in hopes of keeping Magnussen’s crew away. He wished he had a sword. But it was only when someone collided with his back and knocked the pistol out of his hands and his reach that he realized he could truly be in danger.

“Sherlock!” 

Molly Hooper’s panicked scream made him turn to see one of Magnussen’s crew pointing a gun right at him. And just as he heard the loud pop of it firing, he saw a blur in front of his eyes. 

It took him a moment to register the fact that he hadn’t been hit. As he clutched at his chest and realized he was unharmed, he saw both John and Miss Hooper rushing towards him. He nearly opened his mouth to say he was perfectly well, but then they crouched down onto the ship’s deck, barely seeming to notice him at all.

There at his feet, with blood becoming quickly visible through her white shirt, lay the mysterious pirate Captain.

* * *

**Present Day**

“You have been rather quiet on this voyage, Sherlock.”

Sherlock turned away slightly from the view of the horizon, his reminiscing broken at the sound of his older brother’s voice. 

“How should you expect me to be, under the circumstances? I have very little to say, at least not that you would care to hear.”

“Oh come now, brother mine,” Mycroft sighed. “This can hardly come as a complete surprise to you. The family has been trying to tell you for years that we expect you to settle down and contribute.”

“You mean contribute to  _ your _ endeavors,” Sherlock sneered. “No doubt this match is professionally and politically advantageous for you.”

Mycroft’s chin shot a little higher in the air. “I would have been remiss if I had not chosen such a match.” 

He paused a moment before clearing his throat. “And as mother surely mentioned in her letter, perhaps it is a consolation that she is widely regarded as one of the most beautiful ladies in London.”

Sherlock let out a little huff. “Beauty is a construct based entirely on-“

“Yes, obviously,” Mycroft cut in. “But you have been gone a long time. I wondered if perhaps some of your views had...changed a bit.”

“I believe I can say they have,” John called out from where he sat, quietly reading nearby. “He is not as indifferent as he likes to pretend he is.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Dr Watson is projecting. He is still sore over his failed romance during our years in Plymouth.”

John pointed a warning finger at him. “ _ That _ is not a topic you should wish to unearth, Holmes!”

“Interesting that  _ you _ now seem to be the one ignoring sentiment.”

“Holmes, I am warning you!”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Mycroft groaned. “We have a long journey ahead, gentlemen, so perhaps the two of you could avoid making it more unpleasant than it needs to be. I am retiring to my cabin, should anyone need me.”

“Unlikely,” Sherlock muttered under his breath, his gaze shifting to the fiery sun which was sinking lower on the horizon, condensing and intensifying as it got lower.

Perhaps  _ she _ was watching too, as it slowly burst into flames.

* * *

“Holmes! Holmes, wake up!”

Sherlock turned, blinking at the sight of John leaning over his cot in the dead of night. Something wasn’t right.

“What is it?” Sherlock sat up instantly. “What’s happened?” 

John held a finger to his own lips, lowering his voice. “Listen,” he urged.

But by that time, he didn’t have to be told. Sherlock’s keen ears had already picked up on what John was referring to. 

Someone else had boarded the ship. 

There was barely any time to think, and by the time Sherlock had swung his legs over and stood from his cot, their cabin door flung open and crashed against the wall. It was dark and he could barely see the men who had barged in, but they were screaming at him and John to keep their hands up and do as they were told. A couple of them circled around their backs, prompting them to walk with the tips of their swords.

Sherlock was glad to be moved from the confines of their cabin, at least for the benefit of the moonlight. At the very least he hoped to be able to see who had just attacked this ship. To his surprise though, it was John who made the first discovery. 

“Ajay?!”

Sherlock turned, clamping eyes on the man to whom John was referring. He couldn’t help letting out a short laugh, partly in relief.

“Ajay, what is the  _ AGRA _ doing here? This is my brother’s ship! It is simply here to bring us back to England.”

Ajay gave him a tight smile. “We know, Mr Holmes.”

Sherlock and John frowned in confusion at each other. 

“What is the meaning of all this?! This is completely unacceptable! This is a British naval vessel!”

Mycroft’s loud complaints became audible as he was being ushered out of his cabin and onto the ship's main deck as well. 

“Where is your Captain?” Sherlock demanded, admittedly a bit frustrated himself.

“I’m right here.”

All eyes shifted at the sound of the voice, and Sherlock couldn’t help smiling a bit as her face came into view. It had been some time.

“Captain Morstan,” he greeted, a bit of reverence in his tone.

“Mr Holmes,” she greeted in return, approaching with a little smile. “Always a pleasure.”

He pursed his lips. “Is it? I should think this could be a touch more pleasant. There’s currently a sword at my back.”

Captain Morstan tipped her head in admittance. “My apologies, but it could not be avoided. This is a matter of great importance.”

“Let these men go!” John’s voice suddenly cut in.

He stepped forward, despite the threatening weapons, staring down the Captain.

“Mary, I beg of you-“

She raised a brow in warning.

“ _ Captain Morstan _ ,” John corrected himself with a sigh. “I am asking you to release these men. This is all completely unnecessary.”

She smirked. “Oh, is it?”

John squared his shoulders and stood a touch taller. “Any quarrel you have with me, that is between us alone and it is a personal matter. You had no need to go to these lengths to make your point clear. I know you, and I should think you would not want to harm anyone else just because you are angry with me.”

Captain Mary Morstan paused, staring silently at him for a long moment...before she burst out in laughter.

“Oh, Dr Watson, I am pleased you’re here, for entertainment sake if nothing else.” She stepped toe to toe with him, her nose nearly touching his, and Sherlock was fairly sure he could see beads of sweat developing on John’s forehead. 

“But I am not here for you,” Mary stated firmly. Then she looked directly at Sherlock.

“I’ve come to fetch  _ him _ .”

Both Sherlock and John’s eyes turned to saucers.

“I beg your pardon!” Mycroft exclaimed. “You will not be taking my brother anywhere!”

“Oh, but I will,” she replied confidently. “You see, Sherlock Holmes is in my debt, and I have decided to demand payment. I know very well you haven’t forgotten.”

Sherlock shook his head. “Of course I have not forgotten, but have you forgotten that you are still alive and well?!”

“Barely, Mr Holmes,” Captain Morstan countered, circling around them. “If you’ll recall, it was only the quick thinking and action of Dr Watson and the lovely Miss Hooper that preserved my life. It was still the bullet meant for you that nearly took it.”

“And it was the bullet  _ I shot _ which allowed you and your crew the opportunity to reclaim what was yours,” Sherlock argued. “Does that not settle a bit of debt?”

“You killed Captain Magnussen for the sake of your ship’s passengers, Mr Holmes. It is hardly an even trade. I still have the right to demand repayment from you for my near loss of life, and I’m choosing to do so now.” She grinned brightly.

“This is completely ridiculous!” Mycroft interjected again. “My brother is on his way to England to soon be married, we have no time for some petty debt payment!”

“Petty?” Mary huffed. “Mr Holmes, I think you could show a little gratitude that I saved your brother’s life three years ago.”

“And now, three years later, you really plan to kill him for it?” John questioned in horror.

Mary laughed heartily. “Goodness no! But you see, I am rather short handed at the moment, and I could use another crew member. Mr Holmes can  _ work off  _ his debt to me.”

Sherlock barely heard when his brother began talking again, because by that time the wheels in his head were turning rapidly and he was beginning to come to a surprisingly satisfactory decision.

“Again, Captain,” Mycroft went on. “This is all going to have to wait, because I am expected to return to England by next month, with my brother, who has family obligations to fulfill, and I refuse to-“

“I’ll do it.”

Everyone turned to look at Sherlock as the words had left his lips. 

“What did you just say?” Mycroft asked, agast. 

“I said I’ll do it,” Sherlock repeated more firmly, his gaze moving from his brother to Captain Morstan who was beginning to smile. “I will repay the debt that I owe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will definitely be one more chapter, possibly 2 depending on how I break it up. And I probably won’t take as long with getting chapter 3 posted. Do let me know your thoughts! ;)  
> Many thanks to Lexie for the beta reading help! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you out of your mind?!” Mycroft demanded.

“No, I am not. I am acting in everyone’s best interest,” Sherlock replied calmly. “I am protecting this ship and everyone else on it, and I am repaying a debt that I legitimately owe. This is the right thing to do.”

“This hardly takes priority over your obligations!”

“Oh, come now, Mycroft! You wave your hand and sign documents in order to start or prevent wars! Surely you can’t have too much trouble undoing a simple little thing like an arranged marriage.”

Mycroft’s lips set in a hard line, staring back at his brother and clearly thinking this over.

“Mummy is going to be terribly upset,” he added with a sneer.

“You can assure Mummy that I’ll be visiting as soon as I’m able,” Sherlock assured him. “I imagine the good Captain will not object to that.”

Mary gave them a little nod.

Sherlock turned, addressing her directly. “And you swear that this ship will be allowed to sail safely away? No harm to anyone as long as I come aboard the _AGRA_?”

She offered her hand which Sherlock took. “I give you my word.”

“I’m coming with you, Holmes,” John suddenly volunteered. 

Mary raised a brow at him. “A very bold offer, Dr Watson, though I should expect nothing less.” She appeared thoughtful for a moment. “I suppose I could allow one more aboard my ship, as long as you are willing to offer your medical services to my crew whenever they are in need.”

“Agreed,” John replied instantly, and Sherlock could see a touch of play in his eyes as he added, “ _Captain_ Morstan.”

The touch of color that bloomed on Mary’s cheeks was also quite clearly visible.

“I still insist this is absolute madness,” Mycroft attempted, more weakly this time.

Sherlock sighed. “What is her name again? The lady to whom I’m intended.”

“Miss Anthea Musgrave.” There was a notable air of importance in his tone. 

“Well then,” Sherlock replied. “I would request that you convey my deepest apologies for the change of plans and inconvenience. And make it clear that this is in no way meant to insult her or her character, which are surely both admirable.”

“They _are_ both admirable,” Mycroft confirmed through gritted teeth. 

“Excellent.” Sherlock grinned. “Then the lady should have no trouble at all finding an alternate match! I trust you will be able to find one if needed. And a touch of leg work might provide a welcomed distraction for you.” 

The elder Holmes pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am a busy man, Sherlock. I haven’t the time for distractions.” 

But by that time everyone considered the decision made and Sherlock and John were making arrangements to bring their effects over to the other ship. Of course there was a part of Sherlock that questioned the wisdom of this course. But he also knew that an opportunity like this would not come again. 

“If you gentlemen are quite done,” Mary interjected. “I should like to keep moving.”

Mycroft stepped forward. “Should any harm come to my brother-“

“It will hardly be my doing, Mr Holmes” Mary replied instantly with a smile. “It would most likely be a result of his stubborn and irresponsible behavior. As one of my crew he will receive protection that rivals, I dare say, the very British government.”

Mycroft muttered more complaints under his breath but did finally step aside.

“Farewell for now then, brother mine.” Sherlock extended his hand and after hesitating a moment, his brother shook it. 

“Do try not to get yourself into too much trouble,” Mycroft sneered. “And you can safely assume that Mummy will be impatiently awaiting a letter.”

Sherlock and John dutifully followed the crew who had already gathered their small amount of belongings from the ship’s cabin, crossing the gangplank and boarding the _AGRA_. As the ship began to sail away, Sherlock spared a moment to give his brother a final wave. He was sure Mycroft would eventually find it was all for the best.

“Well!” Sherlock announced happily, rubbing his hands together excitedly as the sun had just begun to peak over the horizon. “I must admit, this is an unexpected and rather welcomed turn of events.”

“I am very glad to hear it. I confess, I thought it would be,” Mary replied with a sly smile. “Though, I should also confess...it was not exactly _my_ idea.”

John and Sherlock exchanged a confused glance before John spoke up.

“If it wasn’t your idea, whose idea was it?”

“Hello, Mr Holmes.”

Sherlock whirled around at the sound of that greeting. That gentle, soft, almost musical sound…

“Miss Hooper,” he murmured, seeing her emerge from one of _AGRA’s_ cabins, his face drenched in what he could only assume was very visible shock. “Wh-what are you doing here.”

She approached slowly, a shy smile on her lips. “I may have had a small hand in the matter.”

John could instantly be heard snickering, which Sherlock tried to ignore.

“Dr Watson, I should think you’d like to see your cabin where you’ll be able to set yourself up to care for my crew while aboard my ship,” Mary announced, taking him by the arm and giving him a little tug as she glanced around. “And the rest of you, back to work!”

“Exactly how long will we be working off this supposed debt, _Captain_?” John questioned as Mary led him away. 

“I promise to let you know when you’re both released. Now come along because I happen to know that Ajay has been complaining about a cut on his arm for a number of days and I’m sure it could use some examining.”

Sherlock’s gaze shifted from his departing friend and Captain, back to the small woman standing before him. He was still reeling from her confession only moments before.

“You?” he questioned simply.

Molly nodded. “You see, I was awfully troubled by the idea that you should be forced into such a union. It didn’t seem right. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it, but it occurred to me that there was someone else who might be able to.”

“How very clever,” Sherlock muttered, partly to himself as he put the pieces together. “Captain Morstan was indebted to you, just as I was to her.”

Molly smiled, leaning against the ship’s railing and stepping out of the way from some of the crew. “I could think of no better favor to ask in repayment for my medical services to her some years ago. And she was more than happy to oblige.”

She chewed her lip, pausing for a moment to stare at the sunrise. 

“And the plan seemed to have little enough risk.” Molly shrugged. “Should you have refused to go and expressed a genuine desire to return to England for your impending marriage, the Captain had already agreed to let you go and claim she’d return to demand payment some time later.”

Sherlock’s brow furrowed. “Of course I didn’t want to return to England and be married.”

“I thought not, but I could not be entirely sure. I still wanted you to have the choice. The most important thing was for you to choose your own path, Mr Holmes,” she explained softly, squinting up at him in the bright morning sun.

“Miss Hooper, I…” He hesitated, suddenly unsure of himself. “I hardly know what to say except, thank you.”

Molly brushed some stay hair from her face which was blowing a bit wildly in the sea breeze, giving him a little smile. “It was my pleasure, Mr Holmes. We are friends, after all.”

He held her gaze for another breath, still processing all that had just happened and what it all meant for him. He was free to do as he pleased, just as he’d hoped to be after returning to England. But having been so suddenly handed everything he wanted, he found himself more than a little unsure of how to proceed. 

“Well, now that we’re all safely aboard,” Molly added, shifting nervously. “I believe I shall try and get a bit of rest. I have been awake for much of the night. We will make our way back to Plymouth harbor soon, and I would hate to be completely useless once I get back to my apothecary.”

“Yes, of course,” Sherlock muttered in quick agreement as she walked away. 

He felt almost lightheaded as he followed in the direction John and Mary had gone, thinking about what she’d said and realizing that once again, they were about to be separated. When the _AGRA_ returned to Plymouth, she would disembark, and he would remain on board.

Sherlock pushed the door open, seeing John arranging some of his personal tools on a small table. His friend nearly jumped across the room when he entered.

“Did Miss Hooper explain the extent of her role in this?” John asked excitedly. “Mary has just told me all about it, and that woman has gone to great lengths to release you from your engagement! Holmes, please tell me you do not plan to waste this second chance you’ve been given!”

Sherlock sighed. “I suggest you keep your focus on your own opportunities which should not be wasted, Watson. The air was so thick between yourself and the Captain that the rest of us could barely move about normally.”

John rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the way he got instantly flustered. “You are purposely changing the subject. Besides, my situation happens to be very different. I did not know Miss Morstan to be a pirate when I first made her acquaintance and developed an attachment. There have been many deceptions, which I’m unsure I can overlook, and she is well aware of this. But that is all nothing to do with you and Miss Hooper! The fact remains, Holmes, Miss Hooper has saved you from an unwanted marriage and now she is here on this ship for only a brief time before returning to land. A chance like this does not last forever, and it will be gone before you-“

“Yes yes, Watson, I know!” he finally conceded. “Believe me, I am well aware of the chance I’ve just been given.”

“Well then,” John said more gently. “What do you plan to do about it?”

Sherlock smiled. “As one does with chances...I plan to take it.” 

* * *

Molly stepped out of her cabin and climbed the wooden steps to the upper deck, her hair blowing about again in the cool, evening wind as it was only loosely tied back. She felt a bit of a mess by then, having been at sea for almost a full day. But all of that didn’t matter. Nothing really mattered except for the fact that she’d done what she set out to do, and she had to admit she felt a swelling of pride at the accomplishment. 

No matter what the outcome was for her, she’d saved the man she loved.

“Did you sleep well?”

Molly turned at the low rumble of Sherlock’s voice, smiling at him as he approached her where she leaned against the stern’s railing. 

“I did. I suppose in rough seas it wouldn’t be so pleasant, but this felt a bit like being gently rocked to sleep. It’s all been a rather exciting adventure and I’ll be a bit sorry to return to land.”

Sherlock gripped the railing, leaning his weight against it as he gazed at the horizon. 

“I’ll be sorry as well.”

Her heart sped up at his tone of voice, but tried not to let on, reminding herself that she still had no claim on this man, no matter what she’d done for him. 

“Miss Hooper, I think I have yet to adequately express my gratitude,” he added, turning to face her.

“I wanted to do it, Mr Holmes, truly.”

“I realize that, but I wonder if you know how much it means to me.” He laughed a little. “And how much trouble you’ve saved me.”

“Trouble?” Molly questioned, wondering if that might be his personal definition of marriage. 

“You see, I had intended to return to England and undo this sham of an arranged marriage myself. But I can’t say how long that would have taken, or how difficult my family would have been about the whole business. At the very least, you’ve saved me the journey.”

“So you had no intention of going through with it? Why didn’t you say so when you came to say goodbye?”

“As I said, it could have been a lengthy process, particularly if you include the journey to and back from England. I hoped to make quick work of it, as much as I could, and then return to deliver the news once all was completely done and put to rest. I preferred not to see you again until I was completely free.”

Molly watched him with bated breath, noting every little twitch of his lips and sparkle in his eyes as she managed a response. 

“And...why should you need to be free to see me again?”

Sherlock’s gaze softened noticeably, his eyes sweeping her features, somehow both hungry and gentle. 

“Because, my dear Molly,” he replied, a new grit to his voice as he stepped closer and cradled her head between his palms. “I imagine if I were not free, _this_ would be frowned upon.” 

He leaned down without hesitation, meeting her upturned lips with his. 

It took Molly a split second to realize what was happening, but as soon as she did she took decisive action. Her lips parted, leaning into him as her hands slid up the solid warmth of Sherlock’s chest until they could wrap around the back of his neck, her fingers settling into some of the soft curls she’d so often admired. And those lovely hands that she’d often worked closely with, they left her face to slip around her back, pressing in to hold her tighter.

This was an ecstasy that until now she’s only ever dreamed could exist. But now she knew it was real...and it was hers.

Sherlock released her lips with a shuddering gasp for air that made her knees feel weak, making her grateful that he kept a tight hold on her as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Say you’ll marry me, Molly Hooper,” he whispered. “Please.”

Molly grinned. “I think you’ll find that you are hardly in a position to ask anything of me, Mr Holmes,” she teased. “You see, I’ve just done you a very great service today. In my estimation, _you_ now are in _my_ debt.”

Sherlock let out a little laugh. “You make an excellent point. In that case, I suppose that means I am at your mercy.” 

His voice dropped lower and Molly could swear she felt it warm her from head to toe.

“Tell me what you desire, and it’s yours.”

She briefly feigned a look of contemplation before responding.

“It just so happens that my desires are rather well aligned with yours.” She gave his nose a little nudge with hers, smiling softly. “What I desire is to be your wife, Mr Holmes.”

“Just that, hm?” Sherlock’s lips gently brushed hers and he let out a contented hum. “And then the debt will be repaid?”

“I suppose.” Molly leaned in to kiss him more soundly. “That is...until the next time I save you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy sigh* Hopefully that’s what you’re doing too lol. As you might see from the chapter count, there’s one more coming. I have an epilogue already written and I’m planning to post that on Saturday. Stay tuned for that, but until then I’d love to hear from you! ;)  
> Beta credit to Lexie ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s have a peek at where everyone is at a bit further down the road, shall we? ;)

**Six Months Later**

Sherlock rolled over in what little space was afforded to him, wrapping an arm around his wife’s middle and sighing contentedly against her neck. 

“Good morning, my darling,” he murmured. 

Molly groaned a bit, turning to kiss his forehead. “Is it? I was a bit restless again last night. I won’t be sorry when this journey is over in a few more days.”

“It wasn’t all so very bad, was it?”

“No, not all of it. Returning from England has seemed a far more trying journey. But I rather enjoyed being back in London for a couple of months. And meeting your family of course.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “That was my least favorite part.”

Molly laughed. “Your parents are just lovely! And I think your brother was secretly pleased that you returned for his wedding. He seems very happy.”

“And he should be very grateful,” Sherlock huffed. “Imagine if I had been forced to marry that woman! Mycroft would never have had the chance to miraculously form an attachment with her himself. She must be some sort of saint to have fallen in love with him.”

“Anthea seems lovely,” Molly agreed. “And she did express her gratitude to me, even if Mycroft did not.”

Sherlock felt his wife sigh heavily in his arms. 

“I will be awfully glad to be back in the comfort of our own bed.”

“You hardly seemed to miss our bed while in London,” Sherlock whispered in her ear before his lips moved to gently nibble on the skin just below.

Molly giggled softly and he saw a little flush in her cheeks at the mention of their memorably passionate weeks spent staying at a family friend’s little place on Baker Street.

“It was rather like a honeymoon,” she murmured contentedly, her fingers curling into his hair. “Despite being there for your family we did enjoy quite a bit of time to ourselves, didn’t we?” 

“Oh yes, I would say the time was most thoroughly enjoyed,” Sherlock purred.

He tugged her in tighter against him, not currently bothered by the tiny little cot in their cramped cabin as he hungrily captured her lips. Being forced to be in extra close quarters with his wife was a very welcomed inconvenience at the moment. 

“I will miss you when you sail away on the  _ AGRA _ again. Seeing you, hearing you,  _ feeling _ you...just your presence,” Molly said a bit breathlessly as he peppered any visible skin with slow kisses.

Sherlock let out a little growl. “Sailing away from you is the very last thing I want to think about at the moment.”

“We’ll be alright,” Molly soothed. “After all, you were already gone for a few weeks just shortly after we were married. And don’t pretend that you don’t love it, being out on the water.”

“Oh I do,” he muttered against her skin. “I admit I’ve taken to it rather quickly. It’s easily my second favorite place to be. I imagine you can guess the first.”

Molly grinned knowingly, smoothing some of his ruffled curls back. “And do you think Dr Watson and Captain Morstan will ever come around? It seems a shame that they should be so stubborn.”

“They certainly are both stubborn,” Sherlock agreed. “The bickering aboard the  _ AGRA _ is worse than the rough seas. And if that isn’t bad enough I’ve caught them kissing below deck on multiple occasions!”

“Oh for goodness sake!” Molly laughed. “Why don’t they simply give in and marry?”

“Neither can seem to agree precisely where they would live, and Watson is still insisting he would prefer if his wife were not a pirate Captain. But I can tell their walls are beginning to crumble. I think it won’t be long until they decide that none of those little things truly matter.”

“Well my heart goes out to them.” Molly caressed Sherlock’s jawline, prompting him to turn and kiss her palm. “It is a special sort of torment to be so deeply in love but still denied what you truly want. I endured that for far too long.”

Sherlock’s brow furrowed in playful concern. “Have I not adequately made amends yet?”

Molly shook her head, grasping his nightshirt in her fist and tugging him in. “I think you’ve still got quite a way to go.”

Sherlock dove back into their kiss, his head instantly spinning at the fire building between them. This was a fire in which he’d burn forever if given the choice.

“Sherlock,” Molly gasped against his lips.

He took the breathy utterance of his name as a plea for more and began working at tugging her nightdress upward, but a moment later he suddenly felt her hands pressing back firmly against his chest.

“Wait, Sherlock, stop!”

Molly’s face had completely changed in an instant. 

“Molly? What is it? Forgive me, I thought you wanted...”

“I did, it’s just-“ She clasped a hand over her mouth. “Oh God…”

In a flash Molly had bolted straight up, swinging her legs over the side and sitting on the edge of the cot, her fingers still pressed to her lips.

“The sea has been so much worse on the trip home,” she whimpered pitifully as Sherlock sat up next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. 

Sherlock rubbed her arm softly as she took some deep breaths and tried to calm her unruly stomach. But as they quietly sat there together, Sherlock found that his own heart was beginning to pound. Pieces were fitting together in his mind before he was fully prepared to understand them all. Eventually, he found the courage to turn to his wife.

“Molly,” he began cautiously. “I think if you recall, the seas are actually not worse than our journey to England. In fact, if anything they are markedly calmer.”

Her gaze shifted nervously as she wiped at her now clammy brow. 

His lips lifted just a bit. “Could there not be another reason why you should feel so unwell? Quite possibly...a happier reason?”

Molly stared back at him and he watched as her eyes slowly filled, then she shrugged and gave him a little smile.

“Yes, I think there could be,” she admitted in a whisper. “I- I wasn’t sure, so I didn’t want to say. But I have noticed a number of things, including the sickness. I thought perhaps to wait until we were home and I could be properly examined. But I suppose you’ve found me out. I was perhaps foolish to think I could hide even my suspicion from you,” she laughed.

Sherlock gazed at her silently, gently cradling her jawline as she spoke.

“Are you…” Molly's expression fell a bit in worry. “Are you pleased?”

He laughed a little. “Forgive my silence. I found myself momentarily speechless. But my dear Molly, be assured that I am far more pleased at even this possibility than I can express.”

Sherlock cupped his hand almost reverently around the as yet unchanged abdomen of his beautiful wife. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss there before straightening up again and giving her a smile.

“At this rate I am destined to truly be forever beholden to you,” he whispered. “You have already given me so much, and now this?”

Molly laughed a little, touching his cheek. “You were never truly in my debt. And what’s more, you never will be. All that I’ve given to you, you have more than given to me. Happiness, love, excitement, and now perhaps a child. Collecting debts from those we love may be a bit of fun, but of course it's no way to live a life.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Sherlock replied, but couldn’t help a little smirk. “It just happens to be the way we  _ started _ our life. And for that, Mrs Holmes...I’ll never be sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly loved this fic plot. And as a reminder, it was mostly dreamed up by Lexie, so kudos to her lol. I feel like this is one of those plots that could easily have been a 10-15 chapter saga...but still, it was fun doing an abridged version as well! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks again to those who have been reading and commenting! :)  
> Beta credit to Lexie ❤️


End file.
